Kisara the Mightiest Pegasister
by Jlargent
Summary: Kenichi and Miu noticed that Kisara heads off to somewhere every Saturday afternoon, concerned for their friend they follow her one day to find out what she does. The answer will surprise them. Image created with the Pony Creator


**Kisara the Mightiest Pegasister.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Well here we are with another one-shot crossover story. I do not own Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple nor do I own MLP in any shape or form. If I did then this would be canon._

"Hey Kenichi have you noticed that Kisara has been absent for the past few weeks?" Miu Furinji asks her friend and fellow martial artist Kenichi Shirahama it has been a few weeks since the final battle against Yomi and things has settled into a state of normalcy for the moment until the next threat rises up. But until then the moment of peace is just what the duo needs to relax and return to a normal schedule.

Kenichi ponders this for a moment before answering "Now that you've mention it I've noticed that Kisara has been going downtown a lot on Saturdays. At first I thought it was because she wanted to go shopping but now that I think about it she doesn't seem the type to shop too much." He reasoned.

Miu frowns "Maybe we should follow her; I mean I know it isn't right but I'm concerned as a friend that she may be looking for trouble." She said.

Kenichi nods in agreement and they make plans to follow Kisara the following weekend.

Later that week…

Kisara Nanjo is walking down the streets unaware that two individuals are following her, Kisara is wearing her normal street clothes consisting of a red oversized t-shirt a green beret, and a pair of denim jeans with the right leg cut off at the hip, her catlike green eyes look on ahead as she enters a nearby toy store. The two individuals that are following her watch her enter with a slight interest. The first individual is male, he is wearing a dark blue sleeveless Chinese style shirt and matching pants and a baseball cap positioned to hide his eyes (Think Yun from the Street Fighter series.) the other one is female wearing calf length steel-toed boots, a black skirt, a white button-up shirt with a red tie, a black trench coat, black fingerless gloves and her hair is styled to give it a bun (Similar to Zenia Valov from Arcana Heart 3.) after a moment Kisara leaves the store carrying a bag.

The male in the Chinese-style clothing spoke "Are you sure we should be following her Miu?" he asks his companion.

The female in the trench coat now identified as Miu replies "I know that it isn't right but I want to be sure that she isn't getting into trouble." She answers him, and the two continue to follow her at a distance where they would not be suspicious.

Soon they see her enter a nearby library, curious as to why she felt the need to enter they follow suit and enter the building, once inside they spot Kisara about to enter one of the large conference rooms. Kisara reaches into the plastic bag that she was holding and pulls out…

"Is that a…Pegasus?" Kenichi asks dumbly as Kisara indeed pulls a cyan colored pegasus pony with rainbow a rainbow colored mane and tail and on her flank was a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt, Kisara knocks on the door three times before it opens up to allow her to enter, Kenichi and Miu wait a moment before following suit.

To their surprise the conference room had a large amount of high school students, there were also some adults as well which made things a bit more questionable, Kenichi and Miu even recognize a few of them that go to their school, they spot Kisara talking to a woman decked out in pink and was also wearing a bright pink poofy serving up a tray of cupcakes.

All of a sudden a man cleared his throat and all eyes turned towards him "Thank you all for attending this week's meet up. I know that some of you are still hesitant to 'come out of the stable' as it were. But friendship is magic." The man finished and there were a few chuckles as if there was some sort of hidden joke, the man continued on "Well in related news, we've managed to get hotel rooms for the upcoming convention in America next month and this includes airfare so our budget will be stretched until them." He said.

One girl spoke up "What about if some of us hold a bake sale or something? Wouldn't that help?" she asks.

The man thought for a moment "We'll take it into consideration. Now let's get back to ponies." He finished and the crowd disperses carrying on their previous conversations and/or talking about possible fund raising ideas.

"I've never seen you two before." A woman's voice spoke startling the two, they turn to see a collage age girl with long purple hair with a light pink and a darker pink stripe with her hair cut in a hime style, wearing lavender reading glasses, a white button up blouse, a lavender skirt with a deep purple star with five small white stars surrounding it white stockings and lavender flats.

"Well we're kinda new to the fandom and we've heard about the meet up online." Kenichi lied which for the most part was partially true, they just didn't mention the fact that they've just merely followed their friend to this meeting out of concern.

The girl raises an eyebrow but extends her hand "Well it's nice to meet you, the name's Arisa Bunnings (1) and I'm a college student majoring in literature and education. I'm hoping to become a teacher." She said.

Kenichi extends his hand in response "My name is Ken and this is my friend Mia we're both in high school and the feeling's mutual." He shook her hand and Miu does the same.

Arisa looked at Kenichi's arms "You practice martial arts? Because you look as though you've worked out a lot." She asks.

"I'm actually in my school's gardening club. Moving various plants around as well as sacks of fertilizer can build up a lot of muscle. And Mia is in the gymnastics club." He replied truthfully.

Arisa smiles "Well it's nice to see some new faces here, Kisara looks to be about your age and has joined up a few weeks ago, maybe you can be friends." She says.

Miu smiles politely "We'll do that."

"By the way who are your favorite ponies? If you can't guess I'm a fan of Twilight Sparkle." She gestures to her outfit.

"Um, mine's the cellist." Kenichi replies taking a wild guess.

"Mine's the DJ." Miu answers following Kenichi's lead.

Arisa raises an eyebrow "Octavia and Vinyl Scratch? (2) Well I guess it would make sense that the two polar opposites would make for a good couple. Well it was nice meeting you, hope to see you soon." She said heading back to the others. Kenichi and Miu let out a sigh of relief at not being caught.

Kenichi whispers to Miu "We need to get out of here before Kisara spots us." he says Miu nods in agreement and the two quietly sneak out without being detected. Once the two exit they make their way to the exit of the library.

"Hold it Kenichi, you too Miu." Kisara's voice said making the two stop and freeze, hesitantly they turn to see said person with her arms crossed with a look of betrayal and hurt in her eyes, she marches up to them "What the hell are you two doing here? Did you follow me all the way here?" she demanded trying not to lose her temper.

Miu sighs "Look Kisara it was my idea, I was concerned for you, you've haven't been seen on Saturdays for the past few weeks and we thought you were in trouble." She says apologetically. Kisara's eyes softened realizing that Miu was worried about her.

"How'd you know it was us?" Kenichi asks.

"I'd recognize those Big Boobs anywhere." Kisara deadpans making the two sweatdrop at the answer.

"So you've been attending these meeting for the past few weeks?" Miu asks.

"Yeah, since I found out about them on Equestria Daily." She answers. Kenichi and Miu tilt their heads to the side wanting a bit of clarification "How about you guys meet me at my apartment later today and I'll explain further?" she asks them. They look at a nearby clock and see that it was 1:37 and agree to meet at 2:30.

2:25 p.m. Kisara's Apartment.

Kenichi and Miu arrive five minutes early, this time dressed in their everyday clothes rather than the disguises that they were wearing earlier and in Kenichi's hands was a shopping bag with a half-gallon of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream as a peace offering, earlier they reluctantly asked their friend Niijima if they knew her favorite ice cream flavor in exchange for a favor at a later date. Miu knocks on the door, a few seconds later the door opens to reveal Kisara and she motions them inside.

The three make their way inside where they sit in the living room, after a brief moment Kisara spoke "So I guess you want to know what's that was all about huh?"

Kenichi spoke "If you feel uncomfortable about this then we'll drop it and never bring it up again." He said.

Kisara shook her head "No, I really need to tell someone otherwise it'll just eat me up inside. Remember the D of D Tournament where that asshole threw me against the wall and I had to stay in the hospital overnight in case I had a concussion, anyway I was bored and I really couldn't sleep so I decided to watch some TV to get my mind off things, after flipping through several channels I stumbled upon a new show from America called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

"I really didn't see anything else that was good on so I reluctantly watched the episode, and surprisingly it was good. After I got out I decided to learn more about the show, so I went online and caught up with the series and I stumbled upon this website called Equestria Daily, basically it's a fan site informing the brony community of conventions, and so forth." She said.

"Brony?" Miu asks Kisara.

"Male fans of the show, female fans are sometimes called 'Pegasisters' but I don't see that much of a difference. Anyway one day there was an announcement on the meet up section announcing that they would be meeting at the library, at first I was hesitant but I decided to go to it, and I actually had a real good time and the rest is history." She finished "So are you guys going to tell that jerk Niijima about this?" she asks sarcastically.

Kenichi snorted "If anything I bet he already knows and plans to use it as blackmail material at some point."

Miu places her hand on Kisara "Look, I know I've already apologized for following you around but I was worried that you were getting into trouble, can you please forgive me?"

Kisara rolls her eyes and placed her hand on Miu's head "You're forgiven, you too Kenichi since it was all Miu's idea." She spoke.

Kenichi looks at the two and had an idea "Hey Kisara, how about you and Miu watch a few episodes? I bet that she'd like the series as much as you do." He suggested.

Kisara looked as though lighting has struck her head "Sure, what about you?" she asks him.

"The masters are going to be back soon and I think Miu needs to spend some girl time with you. So I'll just tell them that she's spending the night here." He said standing up "Besides it is true that the two of you need to bond more so why not?" he finished before leaving the apartment.

Kisara smiled at her friend's idea _This would make for a good Friendship report._ She mused as both she and Miu prepare for an impromptu slumber party not unlike a certain episode, her thoughts led to Twilight writing an imaginary letter to the princess. But instead of Twilight writing the letter she imagines herself as a pony writing the lesson of the day.

_Dear Princess Celestia._

_Today I learned that you should come to your friends if you have an important secret even if you're afraid of ridicule and teasing. Sometimes you have to have faith in your friends._

_Your faithful student._

_Kisara Nanjo_

? POV

A dark blue alicorn watches the memories of the young woman unfold as she smiles to herself glad that her problems were solved without too much of an incident, while a relatively useful skill to have traversing the dreamscape a unique ability of that skill is that she is able to view the dreams of those not native to Equestria. The dreams of this young woman have piqued her interest for the past few months now and could see that she will be a great ally to her friends when the time comes.

Sensing a subtle shift in reality she exits the dreamscape, she opens her eyes to see that the sun was starting its rise, standing up and stretching from sleeping in the same position for hours she heads to her closet and opens it to reveal her royal regalia, after getting dressed she exits her chambers and head to the banquet hall for breakfast with her older sister. She opens the door to see that her sister was already there, a pure white alicorn with a prismatic mane and tail not unlike her own floating elegantly with an unseen wind.

The other alicorn spots her "Ah Luna, good morning." Celestia spoke as Luna sits down to partake in the morning meal.

Luna smiles at her sister "Good morning to you too sister." She replies levitating the Equestrian Times and a cup of coffee.

"So any interesting dreams last night?" Celestia asks her.

"Aside from the usual not much, it seems that ponies are enjoying this much needed peace now that Tirek has been returned to his cell in Tartarus." Luna replies not mentioning her observations of Kisara's dreams.

Celestia smiles then a distant look crosses her face "While this may be true, we must be vigilant. While Tirek managed to escape we cannot be certain that the other prisoners that are confined in there took advantage of the Cerberus no longer guarding the exit." She said looking outside the palace overlooking the populace as they go about their daily lives.

Luna places a hoof on Celestia's shoulder "Sister, have faith that Princess Twilight and her friends will rise up to any challenge that will come their way, after all they did defeat Tirek when he absorbed our combined powers and that alone should tell you that you shouldn't worry." She spoke while reminding her of her former student's accomplishments.

Celestia smiles "You're right dear sister. It's just that I worry for our little ponies if something should happen to us." She replies.

Luna smiles "Of course I'm right, mother did say that there were times when she gets to be right and today's one of them. Now how about we skip the court for today and have some fun like two sisters should." Luna suggested.

"I don't know Luna we have a lot of responsibilities." Celestia responds.

"You'll get to binge out on cake." Luna said knowing that this was Celestia's weakness.

"Did you say cake? Well maybe the court can wait for today." She quickly says and heads off into the kitchens for the delectable dessert. Luna smirks knowing that today's going to be a good day to eat cake.

_The End._

_Me :( __1) Yeah, couldn't resist making a MGLN cameo/reference._

_(2) Hey, my fic my rules. This includes Basshipping._

_Well here we are with a new one-shot crossover fic but this time I was inspired by this clip from Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple:_ _ watch?v=nn1ehKAo3ak_

_And that got me to thinking _What if Kisara liked ponies as much as she liked cats? _And thus this was born. Please keep flames to a minimum and leave all positive reviews behind._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
